Taming
by Kirishtu
Summary: On a trip to Sholazar Basin, the night elf huntress Shaylith gets more than she bargained for in the hunt for Loque'nahak. A request/commission for WindrunnerProductions


She was off the ship before it came into port at the Alliance stronghold in Borean Tundra. As her phosphorescent drake lifted her into the air, she could see the distant wall of stone that separated the Tundra from her true destination - Sholazar Basin. She asked herself again why she was going to such a strange place, and a soft purr from behind her answered her question. She reached behind her to stroke the soft orange, black striped fur of Tora, her best friend and most loyal companion. She'd met the tiger on an adventure to the ancient land of Pandaria. It had taken a while to tame the mighty feline, but she felt - no, _knew_ - that befriending the tiger had been well worth the struggles that she'd faced.

And then news reached her of another creature, one so rare hunters everywhere vied with one another just for a chance to glimpse it - the great cat, Loque'nahak. It was a spirit beast, a rare one at that, who made his home in the Sholazar Basin. It was like a free reign among hunters to brag if one was able to capture any of the spirit beasts that roamed Azeroth. Shaylith didn't want just any spirit beast. She wanted Loque'nahak, and she'd do whatever it would take in order to get him.

She urged her drake to descend, and she watched the great forest of Sholazar rise before her. The trees were emerald green and vines hung from the branches. There was the smell of smoke in the air, and she could hear the voices of the myriad living things hiding among the brush. Far in the distance, Shaylith could see the mountain that separated this miraculous place from the cold horrors of Icecrown. Her drake soared lower and lower, until his claws skimmed the ground. Shaylith leaned back as the drake flared out his wings, gathering air to slow to a hoping stop. Shaylith slid to the ground, then turned to touch the stone drake's front leg. As she did, he began to glow, then he began to shrink, until he was encased in a gemstone the size of her thumb. Shaylith placed the orb in her pack and grinned at Tora.

"Now we hunt."

Taysia lifted her head and breathed deep, drawing the scents of Sholazar Basin into her lungs. She held her breath for exactly five minutes, then let it out in a long, slow exhale. It was another lovely morning in the cradle of the Ancients. It would be another hot day, if the haze could be trusted. Not that Taysia minded the heat. It reminded her of home, of the jungle where she spent her childhood before she was brought to the Cenarion Circle and instructed in the ways of the Druid. The troll stretched as she always did when she first woke from a good sleep, then rolled her shoulders as she summoned upon the spirit inside her. Her skin rippled, becoming covered in fine fur. Her troll features melted away, replaced by a feline visage. Her transformation complete, Taysia headed into the jungle to begin her usual rituals of visiting friends, making her rounds as slowly or as quickly as she pleased.

It had been years since she'd come here, leaving behind all she'd ever known to come to a place that was like home, but very much different. Here, she was very much a guest, subject to the rules of the wild. This place, Taysia had learned, was most certainly nothing like the other jungles; it was especially nothing like Un'goro Crater, another cradle of life the Ancients had built. She'd explored there too, as a young apprentice, but that place hasn't sung to her as sweetly as Sholazar.

Taysia lifted her head, smelling something new. Someone, an outsider, had just arrived in Sholazar. Who? And why? Taysia padded along shadowed paths, moving nimbly over roots and jungle debris. She sensed no fear from the creatures around her, but she'd lived long enough to know that even a friend could quickly become an enemy. Just because the stranger wasn't here for her - or for anything else - didn't mean the stranger was simply picking flowers and humming songs.

A roar broke the otherwise peaceful silence. Taysia paused, ears pricked forward. She recognized that roar. Loque'nahak, the spirit cat, the heart of the Sholazar Basin. He was roaring to let the creatures know he was here. Wasn't he? Then another roar answered Loque'nahak's, and Taysia took off at a run. No, the great spirit was being attacked. That second roar was none the Druid was familiar with. Someone was here to steal the spirit. Taysia knew she couldn't allow that, and so she ran faster.

Shaylith crouched low as the blue-eyed spotted cat sailed over her head. Tora bounded after him, her lips pulled back to bare her teeth. Loque'nahak answered in kind, a deep, throaty snarl escaping the spirit beast. Shaylith grinned, pleased. Of course she hasn't expected this to be easy! Loque'nahak was a spirit beast, after all. A rare cat that embodied something most people couldn't understand. The huntress pivoted as Loque'nahak moved, prowling around her. Tora moved too, keeping pace with the spotted cat and keeping him from mauling her mistress. There was a fine trick to taming beasts like Loque'nahak, or any beast really. Spirit beasts were more complicated but that was beside the point. In order to tame the beast, the hunter would have to establish a connection to the beast's mind, and convince the beast to join her by promising love, companionship, and protection. It wasn't always easy, and the hunter didn't always succeed, but success or failure depended on the strength of the tamer.

Shaylith focused her attention on Loque'nahak's eyes. If she could establish a link with him, a sort of spiritual rapport, she might could get him to calm enough that she could convince him that joining her was the best thing he could do. If not, Shaylith had already prepared herself to fight to the death. She wasn't sure how one killed a spirit beast, but she was prepared to do it.

The spirit cat's eyes were depthless, filled with feral power and rage. It was all Shaylith could do to keep her mind focused on her task, to establish that link between her and Loque'nahak. She couldn't believe how much strength he had, couldn't believe that it was taking her so long to just focus. But that was a rare creature for you - if you didn't put in the effort, you couldn't reap the rewards.

Finally, Shaylith saw the beginnings of confusion in Loque'nahak's eyes. He was curious as to why she wasn't running. He was big, strong, and fierce, and she was merely prey, made of meat and blood. She should be cowering in fear and yet here was this night elf, eyes focused on his own. This female didn't know the meaning of fear. It was that realization that made Loque'nahak finally stop prowling, though his lips were still lifted in a snarl. Shaylith smiled, knowing they were making progress, that she was winning the battle of wills. All she had to do now was touch him and then he'd be hers.

"No!"

That word broke her concentration. Shaylith spun around, drawing and nocking her bow in the same swift motion. Tora was already moving, her powerful legs crossing the distance between her and the new threat. Shaylith heard a crash behind her and risked looking away from the newcomer. She snarled when she found Loque'nahak gone. Only shaking leaves from the bushes told her that her chance to catch Loque'nahak had just bolted away. She whipped back around, snarling.

The troll barely dodged the arrow that drove feathers deep into the tree behind her. Shaylith advanced, nocking another arrow. Horde! Horde here, in Sholazar! Not that it wasn't uncommon for the two factions to run across each other, but this felt too much like a coincidence. There just happened to be a troll here while an Alliance was hunting something she wanted? It didn't sit well with Shaylith either that the troll had been able to sneak up on her.

The troll held up her hands. It was the obvious sign of surrender but Shaylith had lived long, and knew everything there was to betrayal. No Horde surrendered without a fight. Tora leapt forward, jaws parted to snap the troll's outstretched arm in half. The troll avoided Tora's lunge with feline grace. It was then Shaylith saw what she was facing. The troll was a Druid, perhaps a strong one. The way she moved proved that she was a master at her craft, probably feral, due to her feline grace as she moved. Shaylith shifted, drawing back on her bow. She would have to stop the troll's movements somehow -

"Stop!"

To her surprise, Shaylith stopped. Tora stopped too, surprised that her master was listening to the obvious enemy. Shaylith kept her bow drawn, frowning at the troll. "Why should I?"

The troll shifted. She held her hands out, palms up. "Not enemy." She said, offering a little smile. "Not enemy. Cenarion Circle."

Shaylith raised a brow. Cenarion Circle? She didn't know of any holdings in Sholazar Basin that the Driud order owned. She knew there was one in Borean Tundra, and one in Silithus, and one in Mount Hyjal, and of course the stronghold of the Moonglade, but never had she heard of them taking an interest in Sholazar. "Liar." Shaylith growled, drawing back on her bowstring.

The troll shook her head, white strands of hair swinging wildly. "No lie! Here because... because is good. Is... is like..." The troll's face screwed up.

Searching for a word, Shaylith realized. Though she was of the Circle, it was clear that this troll had never learned Common, had never learned how to speak beyond her own language. Shaylith sighed and relaxed her bowstring, taking he arrow and putting it back in her quiver. "Stop. Just, stop." She crouched before the troll, frowning. She lifted her hand and touched her chest. "Shaylith."

The troll watched her, then smiled, sitting back. She imitated, pressing her hand to her chest. "Taysia."

Shaylith frowned even more. "Taysia, why did you stop me?"

The troll frowned. "Stop you because no tame. Loque'nahak part of nature. Need to stay with nature. So I stop."

Shaylith rose and rubbed her temple. "Do you know his long I spent working to get him? Hours! And in a few short minutes, you managed to screw everything up!"

Taysia winced, rising herself. She held out her hand to Shaylith, smiling. "Come. I show you. You see why no capture Loque'nahak."

Shaylith looked at Taysia's hand for a moment. Should she trust the troll? Sure, she claimed to be part of the Cenarion Circle, which meant she had no loyalty to the Horde. But then she _was_ a troll, so she could have loyalty to her own kind. Loyalty to Vol'jin of the Darkspear. But...

Tora gave a soft purr and prowled over to Taysia, butting her head against the troll's thigh. Shaylith frowned at her friend, but there was no bite of hatred in Shaylith's eyes. Animals were strange like that - they could sense things in people that night elves, for example, couldn't. Tora was giving her trust to the Druid, so Shaylith couldn't very well ignore Taysia's offer. She sighed. "Fine. Fine."

Taysia smiled. "This way. I show. You learn."

"Right," Shaylith sighed, moving after the Druid.

They walked through the jungle, moving toward the center at first, then swinging back out toward one of the Basin's walls. Taysia said little on their journey, and Shaylith didn't feel like contributing much either; after all, it was the Druid's fault that Shaylith failed in her task in the first place.

When they reached the cliff, Taysia turned to Shaylith and offered her a smile. Then she gestured, saying, "Come. This way."

Shaylith took a breath as she followed the troll into a hidden cave set deep into the mountainside. The night elf looked around her, finding the cave well taken care of, and shaped by something other than mortal hands. Perhaps the Druid had befriended done sort of grub that eked out her abode or... Shaylith looked at Taysia. Or maybe the Druid had carved it herself. She seemed strong, so it wasn't inconceivable that she would be able to make the earth move as she saw fit. Shaylith knew that Druids possessed some extraordinary powers - the archdruid Malfurion Stormrage was able to summon tornadoes and other such great fears of nature. It shouldn't really come as a surprise, Shaylith mused to herself, that a Druid could do things no other creature could do.

"Here," Taysia said, "sit. I bring... bring food."

Shaylith sat, watching as the Druid puttered around her cave. Finally Taysia sat across from the night elf and reached forward, piling up sticks and tinder so she could start a fire. Once the fire was roaring nicely, Taysia reached for some saronite skewers and began putting meat and vegetables on them. Shaylith canted her head to the side. "A Druid eats meat?"

Taysia looked up and tilted her head to the side. "Freely given. Is different. Taste different. You see."

"Uh-huh." Shaylith watched the meat cook for a minute before she looked at Taysia. "So are we eating before we discuss why I can't tame Loque'nahak, or after?"

Taysia tilted her head. "Patience." She smiled, and sat back on her heels for a moment, before she sat down and crossed her legs before her. "Is important. Take time."

"To what? Tell me why I have to listen to you?"

"To understand."

Shaylith sucked in a breath. "Look, I don't have the time to play these silly little games. Now, thanks for setting me back by a day or two, but I'm going to tame that cat, whether you say I can or can't."

"You try now, fail. Understand important."

"What's important is that I get Loque'nahak."

"No. Important is understand Loque'nahak. Why here. Why live. Why is." Taysia reached for one of the skewers, and offered it to Shaylith. "Here. Taste. You understand."

Shaylith gave a soft growl and snatched the skewer from the troll's hand. "You know, you're being extremely annoying."

Taysia laughed. "Now you learn."

Shaylith sighed and bit into a root vegetable. "I don't see what this and patience has to do with me not getting what I want."

"Each is connect. One cannot exist without other." Taysia smiled brightly. "Sholazar Basin not exist without spirit. Loque'nahak spirit. He go, Sholazar go. He stay, Sholazar stay."

Shaylith shook her head. "That's stupid."

"Not stupid." Taysia argued. "Truth. Think. Cataclysm comes, world upends. Earth cries out. Pain. Everything disrupted. Deathwing gone, Azeroth calms. Connected."

"And this is supposed to convince me _not_ to go after Loque'nahak?" Shaylith asked, biting into a piece of meat. She paused, blinking at the flavors that were on her tongue. She looked at Taysia, and saw the Druid smiling knowingly. "This still isn't convincing me."

Now Taysia sighed. "All you think is tame. Tame this, tame that. Wild thing not meant to tame. Wild thing meant to be wild. Be part of nature. Wild thing not need rule of other. Loque'nahak meant to be wild. He spirit. Spirit meant to be free." The troll pointed at Tora. "She was wild. You friend make. She loyal friend. But she wild at heart. She belong in wild, but she choose you. Choice. You not give Loque'nahak choice."

"That _i_s the point of taming a beast." Shaylith said dryly. Tora yawned, displaying her sharp teeth. The tiger let out a chuff, and curled up beside Shaylith, resting her head against the night elf's knee. "Still haven't convinced me, troll."

Taysia frowned. Then she shifted, rising to move toward Shaylith on her hands and knees. She reached for Shaylith's wrists and gathered them up before pushing her back toward the wall of the cave. She pinned her there, and Shaylith was surprised at how strong the troll was. Taysia angled her head enough to look down at Shaylith's face, her expression serious. "I tame you. How you feel?"

"Like I'm being pinned against a wall by a troll."

Taysia shook her head. "Think, Shaylith. I tame you. You bound. No move. Not do anything to free self. How you feel?"

Shaylith frowned, staring up at the white-haired Druid. "I feel ridiculous. I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

Before the last syllable was even out of Shaylith's mouth, Taysia was shifting. Her skin rippled, muscles expanding as her skin became covered in fur. Before Shaylith could even think to run, she was suddenly pinned by a feral Druid in her cat shape, and the cat didn't look very happy. Shaylith stared, watching Taysia's eyes. She was reminded then of the few precious moments where she was able to look into Loque'nahak's eyes, and see the feral wildness in the blue orbs. While Taysia's eyes were more intelligent than the spirit beast's, Shaylith knew there was a thin line keeping the feral Brady's mind from completely taking over Taysia's. As they laid there, Shaylith became very aware of a precarious balance - one she hadn't realized had always been there.

Slowly, Taysia returned to her normal form. That left her kneeling over Shaylith's hips, staring down at her. The Druid sat back, putting weight on Shaylith's hips. "Now you understand. I see it."

"I understand. Just as I understand you can't change someone's true nature." Shaylith replied. Her hands slowly rose and settled on Taysia's hips. "And that doesn't mean I'm going to leave empty handed."

Taysia blinked as she felt the heat of Shaylith's hands sinking through her clothes and into her skin. She looked at each of the night elf's hands, as if she couldn't believe they were where they were, then looked at Shaylith. "What mean?"

"So I won't tame Loque'nahak and take him from Sholazar. But I came here to tame something. Would you like me to tame you?"

Taysia blushed. Her cheeks darkened as she realized just what Shaylith was talking about. She sat back even more, but Shaylith wasn't letting her retreat. The troll stared at the night elf, unsure if she should run. Soon, that choice was taken away from her as Shaylith rolled, using surprise as her weapon. Taysia gasped as she found herself on her back with Shaylith between her legs, holding into her thighs.

"I no tame." Taysia said, trying to wiggle away from Shaylith. "I no beast."

"No, you're not." Shaylith agreed softly. She leaned in closer, and closer still, until their lips were barely brushing with each spoken word. "But I think you want to become that beast, just so I can tame you, don't you?"

Taysia opened her mouth to say something, but Shaylith took advantage of the moment and sealed her mouth over Taysia's. The troll made a startled noise, but found she couldn't get away. Shaylith had an iron grip on her, and wasn't letting go. Taysia could fight, and she knew she might be able to win, but then Shaylith shifted just a bit and was able to rub her knee up against Taysia, right there between her legs. Taysia sucked in a breath through her nose and whimpered into the kiss, her struggles renewed only slightly. Shaylith pulled back just far enough to watch her but not let go, staring right into Taysia's eyes.

Taysia stared, unable to look away. She saw in the golden depths so many things. Things that mesmerized her, made her unable to turn her head to break the spell. By the time she was able to regain her senses, it was too late. Shaylith was kissing her again and now the night elf's hands had moved from Taysia's thighs to her waist, slowly moving up until her thumbs were caressing the undersides of the Druid's breasts. Taysia shivered, but she couldn't move. Shaylith wouldn't let her.

Shaylith pulled back just enough to allow her hands to move over Taysia's chest, slowly undoing the laces of the Druid's shirt. Taysia reached up to grab hold of her wrist, holding tight. Shaylith tilted her head, giving a soft growl. "You're going to stop me?"

"Wait." Taysia said softly. "Patience." She let Shaylith go, then shifted a little beneath the huntress. It allowed her to slide her hands around Shaylith's waist, then slid her fingers beneath her tunic, running her fingers along her spine, caressing Shaylith's skin.

"Enough of patience." Shaylith snarled, kissing Taysia again. She slid her left hand between them, pulling open the troll's tunic to free her breasts. Shaylith shifted, gripping Taysia's left breast in her hand, squeezing and rolling the mound of flesh in her hand. Her thumb and index finger pinched the nipple, rolling it until it was a little bud. Shaylith moved her head to wrap her lips around Taysia's right breast, teasing that nipple with her teeth and tongue.

Taysia wriggled and whimpered, arching and writhing beneath Shaylith. The night elf shifted, releasing the troll's breasts to kiss down her chest, to her stomach. Shaylith moved her hands, working open the skirt Taysia wore, then pushing it down and off. That left the Druid completely naked, and Shaylith moved even lower, her lips brushing the soft thatch of hair between Taysia's legs. Taysia shivered, whimpering. Her legs spread a little wider and her fingers curled in Shaylith's hair, tugging as the night elf went even lower, her tongue lapping at the wetness between the troll's legs.

Taysia arched and writhed, gasping with each swipe of Shaylith's tongue. She arched with a cry as she felt something other than a tongue touching her, and realized that it was Shaylith's fingers that were stroking her wetness. Then Shaylith lifted her head, licking her lips. She sat back on her heels and began to unhook her chain mail, removing her armor before she removed the clothing beneath. Taysia watched, panting, and then pushed herself up toward Shaylith. She reached for the night elf's breasts, gripping both with her hands but sealing her mouth over the right one. She sucked on the soft mound of flesh, teasing her nipple with teeth and tongue. She released the left breast and slid her hand down lower, between Shaylith's legs, until she could rub her fingers against the heat between the huntress' legs. Shaylith shivered, letting out a soft moan.

It wasn't long before Taysia could feel wetness against her fingers and she looked up at Shaylith, still rubbing lightly away. Shaylith let out a soft growl and moved to capture Taysia's hand, pulling it away from her. She pushed the Druid back until Taysia was pinned beneath Shaylith again.

"Now," Shaylith panted, "_you_ need to have patience."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Shaylith answered as she took off her boots and pants, soon kneeling naked over Taysia. Taysia took a deep breath, her cheeks darkening as she could smell the heady arousal coming from the night elf, and knew the other scent she could smell was her own.

Shaylith shifted Taysia's legs apart, as far apart as they could go. She looked down at the troll's exposes labia, then once more lowered her head and touched her tongue to the wet folds. Her tongue pushed inside Taysia, earning a new round of whimpers and squirms, and then Shaylith moved her mouth to the troll's clit, taking the small nub lightly between her teeth before she stroked it with her tongue. She held tightly to Taysia's thighs, keeping the troll from squirming too much. Instead, Taysia just cried out, fingers tangling in Shaylith's hair and pulling, her head tossed back as she cried out over and over again.

Finally Shaylith pulled back, replacing her mouth with two of her fingers. Taysia laid where she was, panting and retouching each time her clit was teased, driving lightning up her spine and into her brain. She could feel liquid pouring from her, and she felt so hot, hotter than when she was in her beloved jungle. She squirmed, looking at Shaylith and whimpering. "Sh-Shaylith..."

The huntress smiled. "What is it?" She slipped one finger inside Taysia, pushing up to her knuckle and croaking her finger just enough to stroke along the hot, silky flesh inside.

Taysia whimpered again. "Shaylith, please."

Shaylith pulled her finger out, then added another, then a third. "Please what?" She crooned, moving her hand forward and back as she watched Taysia's face. The troll was panting, shaking as pleasure coursed through her veins with each thrust.

"_Please_~!" Taysia cried. She tossed her head back, baring her throat. "Please, Shaylith!"

Shaylith laughed and shifted, positioning herself over Taysia in such a way that she could continue to thrust into her, but now Taysua could reach her as well. She reached for the troll's wrist, and pulled her up a little. "You know what to do."

Taysia trembled, but she moved as commanded. Her fingers stroked Shaylith's wet labia, rubbing circles over her clit until the night elf was trembling just as much as she was. Taysia shifted, sliding her fingers into Shaylith. There was two, then three, and finally four. She moved her hand as hard as she could, thrusting deep into the wet heat, just as Shaylith thrust into her. Shaylith curled her fingers as Taysia did the same. The cave was filled with the sounds of panting and moaning, of whimpers and soft curses on Shaylith's part. Their fingers and thighs were slick with their fluids, and their bodies were singing with so much pleasure.

Then Taysia gasped, her entire body arching and vibrating. Her body clamped down on Shaylith's fingers, her juices flowing as she came. Sparks flew in her vision and she closed her eyes, crying out as the building pleasure swept through her entire body in one singular wave. Then Shaylith followed, her own noises more muffled than Taysia's. Even so, her body was reacting much the same, all of her nerve endings firing off as she bit into her cheek. Her muscles clamped on Taysia's fingers, and she still rose those fingers despite the fact they weren't moving anymore.

Finally, they separated. It was a slow, careful process, but eventually, Shaylith stretched out beside Taysia, propping her head on her fist so she could look down at the troll. Taysia managed to stop panting after a while, and looked up at Shaylith. She opened her mouth as though to say something, then closed it, as though she couldn't figure out what to say.

Slowly, Shaylith leaned to kiss her, a slow sensuous kiss that promised so much more - if Taysia would only submit to it. Taysia trembled as she returned the kiss, unsure if she wanted to be tamed so, but desiring the attention she knew Shaylith could provide.

A roar sounded outside Taysia's cave, one so familiar that it made Shaylith take notice. Loque'nahak, taunting her no doubt. Only Taysia's fingers curled around her wrist kept her from leaping up to go try to chase the beast down. Well, that would've been the romantic version. Shaylith turned her head to look at Taysia and smiled.

Taysia blinked. "What?"

Shaylith laughed, then kissed the Druid hard on the lips before pulling her close. "Let him roar." She said. "I have my own beast to tame now."

Taysia blushed.

-fin-


End file.
